


Thicker Blood

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: It was known to occur in Crest-bearers from time to time, more prominently in those with major Crests than minor ones-- the temporary appearance of draconian features along with going into heat.She had two Crests.A.K.A. LysiClaude where Lysithea has draconian and reptilian features (including egg-laying)Original prompt: "Even with the bloodlines thinning out, these ppl drank alien-dragon blood they shouldve gotten something more than just super strength or whatever, gimme fangs, pointy ears, the neon-glow in the dark eyeballs and long tongues, sharp nails, the works!"
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Thicker Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written as [kink meme fill](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=143836#cmt143836)
> 
> Basically the temporary draconian transformation and heat cycles happen to most Crest-bearers, but on Lysithea it's stronger than most and she has even more animalistic features than those with only one Crest. And the transformation fades away after the eggs are laid or something.

It was known to occur in Crest-bearers from time to time, more prominently in those with major Crests than minor ones-- the temporary appearance of draconian features along with going into heat.

She had two Crests. 

"Woah-- calm down now, Lysithea," she heard Claude say, but it felt distant and hazy, especially compared to all the tastesmell (they were the same sense) on her tongue. 

He smelled good. Why did he smell so good?

Her claws dug into his tunic, threatening to tear it apart, until he sighed and took it off on his own before holding her close. She took the chance to lick him all over, tongue longer and more prehensile than it usually was, taking in all the musk and sweetness-- even better than candy or cookie or cake, at least at the moment.

"Is that better?" he asked, stroking her pointed ears and the splatters of scales that appeared on her face and neck. 

She blinked sideways, with the transluscent layer underneath her regular eyelids, and nodded.

"That's good," he nodded, then chuckled. "You know, I used to take care of my wyvern like this when she was a cub. I think you're even needier than her, though."

An indignant hiss came out of her throat, but he just kissed the small horns that sprouted fron her forehead and held her behind her neck, turning the hiss into a more human-like squeak. 

She leaned down and gripped his thighs, trying to lick over the crotch area, then stopped to rub her tongue against his bare abdomen to scrub the awful taste of fabric and fibers off of it.

"That's what you want to do? Alright, then, have at it."

Her tongue wrapped in spirals around the length of his half-flaccid cock, wriggling and sliding up and down to jerk him hard and ready, occasionally undoing it to wrap them around his balls instead as he groaned and pushed her head onto it. When it was fully hard and leaking precum, she tried sticking the tip of her pointy tongue into the slit, and quickly took it out, because it tasted weird and bitter and salty.

After pulling him into a kiss and practically sticking her tongue down his throat to taste everything, she hesitantly parted while panting and got on her hands and knees, lifting the tail extending from her spine to show her wet cunt. 

The position was awfully embarassing, but imagining him mating her in some other position just didn't feel right.

"Aw, you're such a good little dragon, aren't you~"

Three fingers pumped in and out instead of a cock, and she turned her head around to hiss at him again while showing off her sharp teeth. 

"Okay, okay, I get it, no more teasing," he said, then got behind her. 

She felt it push it and stretch her, still way too slowly, until it bumped against her cervix. Normally, that would have hurt, but in this state, it only made her shudder with anticipation-- especially when Claude leaned down to bite the back of her neck, as something in her told him he should.

"Mmh...ah..."

Her tongue rolled out once he began thrusting, trying to catch more of the addictive sex tastesmell all around them. It was actually quite remarkable that he managed to stay so calm and steady, thought the more human part of her mind-- probably for the best, since she probably would have gotten alarmed if he tried to be too rough.

"So good," she heard him whisper, before reaching one hand around to rub at her lower stomach. "Do you want to breed, little dragon princess? Should I fertilize your eggs, right here?"

She nodded and moaned, her vow to not have children being (thankfully) irrelevant here, because whatever happened in draconian form didn't actually last.

Upon seeing the affirmation, he grunted and bit at her neck even harder while rubbing her clit, making both of them shake finish at the same time before collapsing onto the ground.

"And now, we wait," he hummed, getting off of her then pulling her up into his arms, one hand gently caressing her lower stomach.

Although she knew it would happen and it was just a biological response, she still felt her face flush when she felt the first egg.

"...Hey, it's fine," Claude whispered, nipping at the pointed tips of her ear. "It's not weird. I see this plenty of times when I take care of the wyverns."

"..."

The comparison to wyvern husbandry doesn't really help, she thought, although she was glad he wasn't freaked out or anything.

"Kind of hot, really, considering it's almost like I made you pregnant, right?" he asked, voice suddenly more playful, as he began stroking her still sensitive clit.

"Ah...argh..."

She tried to ignore the teasing and concentrate on staying relaxed as the round objects slid down from her womb-- and succeeded, until he began playing with her nipple, making her spasm right when the egg fell out.

If she wasn't basically non-verbal in this state, she would have yelled, "Claude, you fucking bastard!"

But that wasn't an option, so she settled on hissing instead.

"Oh, but that felt good, didn't it?" he asked, grabbing her outstretched tongue with one hand and wrapping it around his fingers. "Maybe we should do it front of a mirror next time, so you can look at how cute you look, laying eggs and coming like this."

"Rrrgh!" she growled, approximately translating to, "Don't you dare!"

When the next one came, he felt it along with one hand on her stomach, the other hand still rubbing at her clit--

"Hah...?!

\--before suddenly dipping the fingers in, pushing the egg back, totally negating all her efforts. Once it almost slid out again, he repeated it, back and forth, fucking her with her own egg-- then ripped it out of her right as she had yet another orgasm.

"Your scales and horns are gone now," he said, rubbing her forehead and neck. "The next one must be the last one. Can you speak yet?"

She shook her head, then turned to glare at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make the grand finale worth it," he winked, before laying her down onto the ground and licking down her stomach.

Hisses and growls came out of her throat as he began flicking his tongue against her nub while his fingers went inside and pushed the egg back and forth-- and as much as she hated to admit it, it did feel good, she thought, grabbing and pulling at his hair with what little claw she had left at that point.

"C-Claude..."

Her ability to speak came back right as the final egg slid out. A long climax wrecked her body soon afterwards, and this time, she moaned and called his name instead of making animalistic noises.

He then picked her up and carried her over to the bed to cradle her, his expression soft and genuinely caring despite all his previous teasing.

"Are you alright now, princess?"

"Y-yeah, thank gods it's over," she mumbled, suddenly feeling sleepy.

A soft kiss landed on her forehead.

"I'm glad."

After a moment of simply laying there with her eyes closed, she suddenly remembered something important and reached out to touch his face.

"Claude...?"

"Yes?"

"I'll...help you with yours, too, if it happens...you can trust me."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> The weird LysiClaude porn collection increases!


End file.
